cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Champ Bear
|enemies = Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Butch|likes = Winning, sports, his friends, Matthew, hugs, races, game nights|dislikes = Losing, mind-control, Grumpy's stubbornness|powers = |weapons = |fate = Moves out of the attic and into the basement, where he can be closer to Matthew and the gang}}Champ Bear '''(often known as '''Champ) is a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. He's an innocently conceited bear who is a member of Matthew's toys. Background Champ was given to Matthew by Robert and Giselle Wooten along with Braveheart and the others. Matthew enjoyed playing with Champ as a child. After Robert and Giselle's death, Matthew and Charles moved to a house close to the woods for 13 years until they moved into a mansion after Wolfgang's death. Champ was brought to life along with the other toys with the help of Matthew's invention, the Brain Antenna. With the brain antenna on Champ and the other toys, they were closer to the gang. However, they had to keep the invention and the toys a secret because if the secret was exposed, people would exploit Champ and the other toys. The secret got out when Butch saw Braveheart at school. He convinced Matthew to show him how the Brain Antenna works and he won't tell the school. The experiment lead to disaster and Butch told his gang about the Brain Antenna. They stole the Brain Antenna blueprints and made some modifications to it. When they tried it out on some electronics, they became monsters seeking energy from humans. Luckily, the gang was able to defeat and destroy the electronic monsters. Butch and his gang were arrested for causing the monster attack and Matthew deactivated the Brain Antenna and placed Champ and the other toys in the attic to keep them from causing any more chaos. Personality Champ Bear is based off the Care Bear Animals from the Care Bear franchise. He is an overconfident and cocky bear who loves to play and win sports. He loves every kind of sport (including hockey). Champ doesn't put sports and rewards before his friends and family. He acts a fun-loving brother towards the other toys. By having an inherited love for sports, winning, and rewards, Champ is excessively prideful and arrogant. However, in some episodes and movies, he tends not to show his excessive pride and arrogance towards his owner and friends. But when he is alone with Grumpy arguing, he can refer to himself, by saying how great he is than Grumpy. Like all of the toys, Champ loves and respects his owner Matthew. While Champ has a lot of confidence in himself, he has a lot of confidence to support his friend. Just like the Care Bear Stuffed Animals, Champ loves to hug his owner and snuggle up against him in bed. Champ is also brave and is not afraid to stand up to anyone who threatens his family or friends. There can be times when the other toys pulls Champ away from the villain who threatens them. Physical appearance Champ Bear is a small stuffed orange bear. Just like the Care Bear version of him, Champ wears a red jacket and with a white shirt with a yellow trophy on the front of it. He wears a red headband, whether he's planning a sport or not. Appearances The Black Lion Champ is seen in the first movie as an ordinary toy since this is before Matthew made the Brain Antenna. After Wolfgang's death, Champ was taken to the Wooten Mansion along with Braveheart and the others. Toy Tale Right after Matthew and Charles leaves the mansion for the beach, Adam and the others spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing. Meanwhile, in the attic, Braveheart uses a cinderblock to break free of the attic. His attempt worked and after revealing himself to Adam and the brothers in the movie room, Champ and the others appeared. He and the other toys learned that Matthew was at the beach, so the toys made an attempt to go over there and reunite with Matthew. Adam quickly stopped them to tell them that Matthew's archenemy, Professor Jack Cat will kidnap them if he has the chance. Along with the other toys, Champ was surprised that Matthew had an archenemy. While Adam and the others were fixing the attic, Champ and the others were looking at a picture of Matthew graduating middle school. Along with the other toys, Champ was sad and disappointed that he wouldn't close to Matthew anymore. Suddenly, Jackie and Stinky kidnapped Champ and the other toys and silently left the house. Once Matthew and Charles returned from the beach, they quickly dashed to Jack Cat's lair. Champ was delighted to see Matthew but Jack Cat activated the mind-control machine and the toys became mindless zombies. The machine was too powerful and Matthew knew how to destroy the machine and save his friends. He started reminiscing all of the good times with the toys. The good memories were strong enough to cause the mind-control device to short circuit and explode. Jack Cat and his minions were captured and Champ and the other toys were happily reunited with Matthew. He decided to move Champ and the other toys into the basement, so they would be closer to Matthew and the gang. The Black Lion 2 In the beginning of the film, Champ is seen with the other toys when Matthew is getting ready for school. Champ isn't seen again until Matthew returned home watching the game with Adam and the others. He didn't go with the gang when Matthew needed help defeating Wolfsbane. Although, he was seen dancing with the gang when Matthew and Charles were adopted into the Mastiff family. Return to the Present Champ is one of the toys who stays home in the present when Braveheart tags along with Future Matthew and the gang to help them defeat Future Butch. Draw It Champ is only seen at the beginning of the film and isn't seen again. Animal Planet Champ is only seen at the beginning of the film, when the gang returns from Animal Town and he isn't seen again for the rest of the film. The Karate Boy Champ is seen at the Matthew's karate competition and he isn't seen again until Matthew defeats Master Doom and saves China. He is last seen enjoying the fire dance and cheers for them after the show ends. The North Wooten Champ is only seen at the beginning, when Matthew returns home with Classified, Corporal, Short Fuse and Eva to make an antidote and he is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony after Professor Whiskers' death. The Fox and the Pooch Champ is seen in different scenes of the film along with the other toys who makes minor appearances. The Black Lion Champ mostly serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Bears Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Toys Category:Objects Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters based on real life toys Category:Care Bears Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Forest animals Category:Transformed characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Henchmen Category:Singing characters Category:Anti-heroes